Just for Sports
by kaizerghost03
Summary: What if Ryoma Echizen meets Goro Shigeno of Major after the U.S. Open how will their meeting go will they be friends or enemies. Oneshot a Prince of Tennis and Major Story


Just for sports

Summary: What if Ryoma Echizen meets Goro Shigeno of Major after Echizen win's the U.S. open

How will their meeting go, will they be friends or enemies. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Major neither Prince of Tennis.**

Now on with the Story:

" The winner of the U.S. Open Tennis Cup is Ryoma Echizen of Japan. So Ryoma what would you like to say about your win." The Commentator announced

"Mada Mada Dane; It means you still have lot to learn in English." Answered the Ryoma

_After the Ceremony_

" Finally that long boring ceremony is over now I can go back to Japan." Ryoma thought

" Hey kid your from Japan right." A man asked

" And who are you supposed to be?" Ryoma smirked

" I'm Goro Shigeno 16 years old. How about you kid?" Goro replied

" Ryoma Echizen 13 years old." Echizen answered, " Weren't you listening awhile ago?"

" Nah who wants to listen to that boring all ceremony anyways." Goro answered

" I like your attitude Sempai Shigeno." Ryoma said

" You to Echizen. So why are you participating in that cup anyways?" Goro said

" I was invited to participate after wining against the U.S. vs. Japan game. I was given a choice if I were to participate here or the nationals. So what are you doing here anyways?" Ryoma said

"So that's why. About your question I'm here because I want to beat someone." Goro answered

" And who's that someone?" Ryoma asked

" Joe Gibson my father's rival at the J-League Baseball." Goro replied

" And your father is?" Ryoma asked again

" Will you stop asking me." Shigeno shouted

" Well sorry." Echizen said

" My father is Shigeharu Honda." Shigeno whispered

" So if you're his son why are your surnames different?" Ryoma questioned Shigeno

" My mother died by a disease after 3 years my father died in accident he was hit by a ball on the head when he was batting my father's best friend Hideki Shigeno adopted me and got married with my step-mom Momoko Shigeno…" Goro told the whole story to Echizen until they arrived at the apartment where Echizen is staying.

"Ok then see you tomorrow Sempai Shigeno." Ryoma said.

"Hey Ryoma just call me Goro or Shigeno okay." Goro said to Echizen

" When will you be leaving America anyways."? Ryoma wandered

" The next day after tomorrow. How about you Ryoma?" Goro answered

" Same day." Echizen replied

2 days later

'The flight for Japan will be leaving in 30 minutes'

" I'm late and the traffic is getting worse the minute." Ryoma said

Ryoma went out the Taxi, paid the driver and run to the Airport himself

"Great just great I'm half way there and the traffic got cleared,"

Just for the luck of Echizen; Shigeno was on his to the way airport with his friend Joe Gibson Jr.

" Hey Echizen hop in." Goro said

After 10 minutes

"We made it." They both sighed

" Yeah that was a close one. There's 10 minutes left until the flight for Japan leaves." Ryoma said

" What 10 minutes! Come on Echizen we better hurry." Goro shouting

They made it in the plane just in time

" Phew… I thought that we won't arrive in time." Ryoma complained

" So where are you sitting Echizen?" Goro asked

" U – 29. How about you Goro?" Ryoma replied

" U – 30." Goro answered

" Good cause I don't want to be sited with a random person." Echizen said

_After a few Days_

" Ah! Home sweet home." Goro said

" Yeah I was getting bored." Echizen said

" So where are you planning study while here Ryoma?" Shigeno asked

" I'm thinkin' Seiru East." Ryoma answered

" You mean the new school that started just last year. " Shigeno reacted

" Yeah, how about you? " Ryoma replied

" I was thinkin' Seiru too." Goro said

" Hey Echizen how are you and who's that? " A couple of familiar voices said

" Oh Sempai Momo and the others are here." Ryoma said to Goro

" Your team mates? " Shigeno asked

" Yeah. How about those people right there? " Echizen answered

Poor Tashiro and Goro's other friend's his not paying attention at all to them

" Guys when did you arrive here? " Goro asked

" Just a while ago." Shimizu said

" Oi Goro who's she. " Ryoma asked Goro

" But first answer who's she." Goro replied

" She's ... she's Ryu....za....ki.." Ryoma said while blushing he hid it using his cap

" And this Kaoru Shimizu my girlfriend." Shigeno said

" Hey Honda who's he?" Shimizu asked Shigeno

" Ah him; his Ryoma Echizen a friend of mine." Shigeno answered

" Hi I'm Kaoru Shimizu." Shimizu asked Sakuno and Tomoko

" I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno answered

" And I'm Osakada Tomoko. Are you Kaoru Shimizu the popular Soft Ball Player from Seiru University?" Tomoko said

" Yeah I am." Shimizu replied ' Men I didn't knew that I was popular '

" Hey Tashiro how's baseball practice at your team." Shigeno asked Tashiro

" Fine Shigeno how's the Major's." Tashiro replied

" Good no one challenging enough except for Joe." Goro said

" O really...." Tashiro said

" Hey Echizen did you win U.S. Open?" Fuji (POT) asked

" Yeah and it was pretty easy to win." Ryoma said

_After a few days_

" Hey Honda long time no see." Toshiya said

" Hey Toshiya long time no see." Shigeno said

" You hear we're having a exhibition game against U.S.A baseball team" Toshiya said

" Really that's gonna be exciting." Shigeno replied

" Really???" Toshiya wondering

" No not really." Shigeno answered Toshiya's question

_After a few day's _

"Hello everybody this Seiju Towajura as commentator of the game this." Seiji said

_After 9 innings _

" Wow this is surprising the U.S. lost to the Japan team by 9 - 5 Shigeno of the Major's provided the last 3 runs for Japan while Toshiya provided

2 runs and Tashiro, Mayamura and Komori for the other 3 ."

" Hey Shigeno good job." The whole Seiru Tennis team said

The Seiru East Tennis team consist of Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaido, Ryuji, Zaika, Rensi, Zend and Renji

" Thanks guys." The baseball team said

_Epilogue_

Ryoma married Sakuno after 10 years of being his fiance. Goro and Shimizu was also married and in fact they had a double marriage after another 10 years Ryoma and Sakuno's son Kentaro became a prominent Tennis Player in Japan representing Seiru the team even beated Seigaku. Goro and Shimizu's son Recca became the ace player of Seiru University baseball team who beated Kaido University

End of story

**R & R please**

**- **Kaizerghost03

* * *


End file.
